


Your Number One Fan

by transdavestrider



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anders Positive, Anders Was Right, Circle of Magi - Mentioned, Gen, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Mage Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Trevelyans also got a baby crush on Hawke, and you cant make ocs ooc, listen im trying to practice writing, maybe ill write trevelyan getting that signature, maybe one day ill write content with canon characters, this is extremely self indulgent im sorry, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdavestrider/pseuds/transdavestrider
Summary: After Ryan Hawke arrives at Skyhold, James Trevelyan finally finds the courage to talk to him about Anders and express his gratitude.





	Your Number One Fan

James Trevelyan could feel his stomach twist itself into knots as he approached the Champion of Kirkwall, although the man insisted on James calling him Ryan. Was this how people felt about him, the newly proclaimed “Inquisitor”? He couldn’t understand why people were intimidated by him, especially considering he was 5’4” and looked like a gust of wind could knock him over, but seeing the Champion made him understand. After all, how could one simply talk to someone who was willing to stand up to the templars and the Chantry?

It also didn’t help that he had a “small” crush on the man. He admired him before, but seeing him (and his muscles) in person really solidified the whole thing.

“Um- Champion- Um- I mean- Hawke, could I ask you something?”

Hawke gave him a small wave and offered him an encouraging smile. “Go ahead, just keep it family friendly, don’t want your chantry friends throwing a fit,” he joked, chuckling softly.

Maker, why must you make the sound of this man’s laughter so perfect?

“So- You mentioned leaving behind Anders…” Hawke’s humorous expression turned into a serious one. At the change, James panicked and began rambling. “I’m- I’m not here to condemn him! Really! It’s actually the opposite,” he admitted. “What he did and what it started… it was something I never thought would happen in my lifetime.” He gave Hawke a nervous smile.

James cleared his throat. “You two freed me from the circle. I mean- Not directly or anything, but I do believe if the events in Kirkwall never took place, I’d still be trapped in that tower. The Ostwick Circle, I mean. Even before the Circles fell- I heard about what happened. I can’t describe how much hope I felt. It was a kind of hope I hadn’t felt since I was young and believed I could escape.” He frowned. “Shit- I’m rambling again, aren’t I? Listen-”

Hawke cut him off. “You don’t need to apologize, it’s good to see someone in your position so passionate about this sort of thing. I’d rather have someone who rambles than someone who doesn’t care. Sorry if I made you worried or anything, I usually brace myself when anyone brings up Anders or our relationship, just so I don’t get a headache. I don’t blame the people here for falling for whatever bullshit story the Chantry’s spun, but it still isn’t fun to hear people condemn your lover, you know?” No, James did not know, as he had never had someone that close to him in his life, but he decided to leave that out. “So, what did you want to ask?”

Ignoring his disappointment with the fact that Anders was, indeed, Hawke’s lover, (He had hoped that was one of the exaggerations the minstrels had added), he asked, “What are you and Anders doing now? I mean- aside from the whole Corypheus thing.”

Hawke stayed silent for a moment before answering. “Well, we were originally focused on spreading the rebellion, but your inquisition seems to be spearheading that. Our plan now? I’ll have to say it’s avoiding templars and the Chantry. After this, all I want is to retire to the countryside with Anders. Maybe get him another cat. Unless the circles are reinstated, in which case Anders would go right back to fighting. I always admired that about him. He’d never ignore terrible shit just because he was safe from it. Anything else?”

James took a deep breath. “Yes, actually. Would you accept the Inquisitions help in allowing you both to disappear? Keeping templars and the chantry off your trail- things like that.” If he had this amount power, he was damn well going to use it to protect the people who granted him freedom.

James could see the realization hit Hawke as the other’s expression lit up. “If you did, I think he would agree with me that we’d be indebted to you.”

The younger mage shook his head. “Not at all, I’m simply paying you back for my freedom. But… If you do believe there’s a debt…”

Hawke crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Could I please have yours’ and Anders’ autograph?”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in a sequel where Hawke tells Anders about James' request lmk


End file.
